The Devil Went down to West Shinjuku
by Blackadder the 9th1
Summary: A Rika one shot, This Story is based off the classic Charlie Daniels song, Rika faces her most fearsome opponent yet, and the stakes in this card game are the highest she's ever played for. Will Rika lose her soul?


The Devil went down to West Shinjiku  
A Rika one-Shot.  
  
***A fic that is based on the classic Charlie Daniels song, this story takes place just weeks before Rika Met renamon and the other Tamers****  
  
  
  
  
Rika Nonaka downed a power drink as she donned her brown leather jacket and grabbed her deck of Digimon cards. Assembling her shoes, she felt the presence of her grandmother appear behind her.  
"Rika, is there a time I can expect you back?" She asked her only grandchild. Rika tightened up both of her laces slowly before she offered a reply.  
"Not anytime after lunch if you're wondering..." She said adjusting her self to get a better fit in the seat of her new jeans. Her grandmother gave a soft grin " off to do battle?" She asked knowing full well her granddaughter was off to the local Arcade to battle in her weekly Digimon card battles. To say the last year and half living with Rika was difficult was an understatement. Rika was hit, and hit hard by the preteen hormones. Just overnight, she saw her curious shy Rika, turn into a moody, and yes sometimes bitchy, little girl. The fact that her mother was a famous model and off on many photo shoots and dates didn't help a whole lot in rika's psyche. "Well be careful, I will be out shopping later on, if you come home and im not here. I will leave a snack for you in the fridge."  
Rika grinned a little, "Ok, thanks grandma, I'll see you later. " She said as she disappeared in to the morning sun. Seiko loved her granddaughter, and it pained her to see her suffering like this. When Seiko was a teenager yes times were hard. Japan took about 20 years to fully recover from the loss of World War II. But teenagers nowadays deal with so much she never had to deal with, all she could do was be there for her granddaughter when she needed her and pray for her well-being.  
  
The devil went down to West Shinjiku  
He was looking for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind and way behind, and willing to make a deal.  
  
Few things go noticed in Tokyo, whether it be major world events or as something simple as a passing traveler sneezing, your average Japanese citizen can catch it. No you have to be GOOD to get certain things past people in Tokyo. But not everyone is the Devil. He could appear in many forms. Actually whatever he wanted. And he went by several names, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Satan, or his favorite, Shecky. Ever since he was hoisted from above by God and his menagerie He's made his point to make life for humans, His most favored creation, hell. Sure he knew in the end he would be defeated and cast away forever, but until then why not have all the fun you can!   
Usually the master of all darkness like to make a flashy entrance, but today was different, today the devil had some serious work to do. Appearing simply out of a phone booth, the devil licked his lips and stared at his suurounding, hundres , tons of Japs just walking around without a care in the world. " Time to get to work ." The devil snorted.  
The Devil took his fair share of souls; some of it was just plain simple. People will do anything for success, even sell their souls. Whether it be an ambitious politician or a writer of a nerd with a scar on his forehead. The Devil didn't care. He would do his part, and he would make sure YOU would do your part in the end. And as much as fun or calorie burning as Soul taking was, it was hard work, He had a set quota he needed to fulfill every month and this month with the sudden resurgence of Patriotism in America, Things were hard. Yes, The Devil was in a bind and way behind and was willing to make a deal. The he stopped and the Devil grinned as he peered into the window of the local arcade and saw to what was to him, payday.  
The Devil knew it when he saw her. A little spunky girl with reddish hairand blonde streaks in it , violet eyes, excuses me COLD Violet eyes. She was playing the digimon card game, a favorite of the Devil. She was an ace, Taking out every opponent that came before her. Already a crowd was drawing and cheering her victories. The Devil saw this and slowly an idea formed in his head. He grinned as he licked his lips as the potential taste of the soul of a one Rika Nonaka.  
  
When he came across a young girl playing a card game  
And playing it hot.  
  
Rika sighed as she flipped her favorite Digivolving card. Just look on her opponents face as they realized they were blown out of that water provided some satisfaction. She could hear the whoops of the crowd as another one fell to her reign. Kids all clapped and cheered their "Digimon Queen" Rika in her own right was a phenom when it came to the Digimon card game. With quick strategies and a ruthless style of play. Rika was now THE force to be dealt with. One of the shop patrons brought her a soda; she smiled softly and thank him as she took a swig of it. But before the sweet liquid could touch her lips, an explosion happened in the middle of the arcade, soon the pace was filled Yellow smoke and the putrid smell of Sulphur. Kids screamed and scattered and a lone figure in black emerged at the card table where Rika was sitted, He was dressed all in black, and his skin was of a red tone, two horns decorated his head as his black hair shined in the light, he had evil eyes and a forked tongue that flickered back and forth in his mouth. This was one of is many forms and just happened to be his most recognizable.  
He placed his two red hands adorned with black fingernails on the table before Rika and grinned. Rika was unaffected.   
"We don't really celebrate Halloween here you know? " She smirked " Are you suppose to be the Devil?"  
The Devil Laughed, " I AM the Devil girly. " He produced a card for her that sizzled as it left from his hand to hers. Just by looking at him and not just his card, Rika knew he was for real. Immediately she threw up a tough shield to mask the quivering she was feeling in her lower intestines. She looked at him as the room fell silent. "What do you want? He Devil smiled.  
  
  
  
And the devil parted the crowd and said "Girl let me tell you what!"  
"I guess you didn't know it but imp a card battler too.  
And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you,  
Now you play pretty good cards girl but give the Devil his due.  
I'll bet a deck of gold against you soul, cause I think I'm better than you!"   
  
  
  
The Devil Smiled, " Girl let me tell you what, I have been watching you play, and you're pretty good! But Im a card battler too, Now If you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. " He pulled from his coat a deck of Digimon cards made from pure gold. "I'll bet this deck of gold against your soul, cause I think I can beat you....." The crowd gasped and Rika looked at him with her poker face, "Was he for real!?" She thought" He wants to play me??? Ok think about this Rika, this is your soul here!!!! How bad do I want this deck, no wait this isn't about the deck, Im so bored nowadays, this card game used to be fun for me but now even this is starting to stale, I have been wanting a better challenge of late, Ah heck why not? It's not like anyone will miss me if I lose........"  
  
She gave a cocky smirked She was gonna take his bet and fuck with him in the process. " My names, Rika Nonaka, And It might be a sin, But I'll take your bet! ' She shuffled her deck " Take a seat, and prepare to lose, cause Im the best that's ever been!"  
  
  
The Girl said my names Rika and it might be a sin,  
But I'll take your bet and your gonna regret   
Cause im the best that's ever been!  
  
Rika rosen up your deck and play your game hard.  
Cause Hell's broke loose in Tokyo  
And the Devil deals the cards.  
And if you win' you'll get this shiney deck of Gold  
But if you lose the Devil gets your soul!!!  
  
  
The Devil took a seat and opened up his deck and said "I'll start this show." And fire flew from his finger tips as he shuffled his deck, ad as he placed his card on the table it made and it made an evil hiss...Rika herself took her deck and placed her cards on the table, it was her best deck and it needed to be, for in this card game, the stakes were the highest she's ever played for. The crowd watched intently and soon a crowd gathered outside the arcade, word spread fast, there's a girl battling the devil for her soul!   
  
  
The Devil opened up his deck and said, "I'll start this show"  
And fire flew from his fingertips and he rosend up his deck  
And he placed his card upon the table and they made an evil hiss,   
And a band of daemons joined in and it sounded something like this..  
  
The devil immediately started off with a power attack, both Devimon and lady Devimon at the same time,. Rika countered with Metal GaruruMon and Ikkakumon. As they layed the Devil talked smack to Rika.   
"So how's your Grandmother?" He asked ," Believe it or not I met her when she was about your age, Yeah times were tough back then. I'd like to see her, you know gloat about how I was right , when I told her she would be the Grandmother of a Bastard......" Rika could feel her blood boil with that comment. He was trying to shake her. The Devil continued. "not talkative huh? " He flipped another card. " How is your dad? Oh wait that's right you don't have one........" Rika shot him an icy look . The devil smirked " Hey don't even bother asking me to find the father, Too many to guess from!" Still the Devil had more...  
"Do you have any naked pics of your mom?" he said smirking, Rika didn't blink , "Wanna see some?" He said as he produced some 8X10 glossies of Rika's mom butt naked and in various sexual positions with fruit and furniture. "It's amazing what she can to with that rocking chair and her-----" She slapped the pics to the ground and and bit her lip to the point where she tasted blood.   
The Devils eyes widened"Fiesty ,Fiesty, I can see where you get your attitude..." Rika shouted" Are you gonna shut up or play the damm game!'   
The Devil Smirked" Gooood" He thought ""Im getting under her skin" He pushed further. The Devil flicked down another card as he continued his cerebral assault. " Do you ever wondered what goes through your mothers mind as she's laying on her back Getting it from her man of the week? Do you think you ever come across her mind as she's getting pumped so hard her tits are smacking her chin. " Rika gritted her teeth as anger infected her. The Devil took it a notch further as he sent mental images of her mom's Sexual escapades into her daughter's mind. Rika gulped as the images invaded her mind.. Her mother tossing and grunting in pleasure, her body covered in sweat, laughing, screaming and moaning in pleasure, The last image sent in rika's mind was there to break her, It was of Her mom, a man and a Rika, All naked and frolicking together, in bed, the man touched each of their bodies as he saw mother and daughter engage in a kiss. The Devil purred" Yeah, Rika, you're a regular chip off the old block...No matter how much you try to hate her, you and her....are the same...."  
Rika cut him with a hard look" Fuck.....You...." She said through gritted teeth and she smacked a card down.  
  
  
When the Devil finished, Rika said your pretty good old son  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you how it's done!  
  
Rika's, mind went ballistic, she was ready to break down and cry at that moment, But something seized her, told her to calm down. Keep calm concentrated on the game. She looked at and saw her Grandmother looking at her, cheering her on with strong eyes.   
"im with you ..."Seiko mouthed to Rika, as rika once again found her strength. She smiled" Well your pretty good old son But keep sitting in that chair right there and let me show how its done!"   
  
She played Angemon and Angewoman!  
Divgivole and mega Digivole!  
The Devil's in the land of the rising sun!  
Chicken in a bread pan picking out dough,  
Granny does your dog bite?   
No child no...  
  
Seiko watched her granddaughter play with fierce eyes, she prayed for her, as she did, a little boy tugged on her kimono, He noticed her dog she carried by the leash   
"Granny does your dog bite?" He asked  
Seiko smiled" No, Child No"  
Rika countered the Devil's attack with three mega power attacks and an ultimate level digivole to Serapimon. Rika grinned and let out a huge breath, it was over.....The Devil had lost. The entire Arcade erupted in cheers as the devil bowed his head and realized he's been beat. He slowly got up and tossed the golden deck at the ground by Rika's feet.   
  
The Devil bowed his head because he knew he's been beat  
And he tossed that golden deck on the ground at Rika's feet  
Rika said" Devil just come on back if you wanna try again,   
I done told you once you son of a bitch, Im the best that's ever been!"  
  
Riak picked up the gold deck of Digimon cards and smiled, she saw him leave   
"Hey Devil just come back if you ever want a rematch! I done told you once you son of a bitch im the best that's ever been!" The Devil smirked, "Don't think this will change anything, you still will never find love, you wont know what its like to be with friends, Ive seen your future....you will always be alone Rika Nonaka, and your destined to become your mother..." He said in a last ditch effort to shake Rika.   
Rika didn't buy it. "And I've seen YOUR future gobblehead, when your cast in that pit for eternity, and you will be, send me a postcard ,ok?" She said smart-aleky to the Devil. The devil growled as he disappeared in a puff of yellow smoke.  
  
  
She played Angemon and Angewoman!  
Divgivole and mega Digivole!  
The Devil's in the land of the rising sun!  
Chicken in a bread pan picking out dough,  
Granny does your dog bite?   
No child no...  
  
  
It was over, Rika saved her soul , and now she wanted to go home, She saw her grandmother and fell into her arms. "I wanna go home....' She whispered.. Seiko stroked her hair " Ok sweetie, let's go home" She and rika walked home, Rika had just defeated the Devil ina card game, not many can say they have done that and survived, but Rika was always a special girl. Seiko held her granddaughter "Rika, I want you to know, none of what he said was true, your nothing like your mother, you are are your own person, I love you so much ,and will always be here for you..." Rika sniffed and hugged her tighter, The Devil shook her and shook her hard, she still had the images her showed her fading in her mind. She had to stop dwelling on that, they were illusions and Rika was stronger than that "Now Rika, Let's talk about your language back there....." She said, yeah she's special but something she had to put her foot down for.  
  
  
  
Authors notes -Ok it's finally out of my system!!!! This story has been brewing for some time now and I wanted out of my head and out for you all to read,  
Hope you all like it, and remember what they say if you cant say something nice... 


End file.
